logosfandomcom-20200222-history
ABC (Australian TV channel)
ABC TV is a national public television network in Australia. Launched on 5 November 1956 it is the responsibility of the ABC's television division, and is available nationally. :"ABC1", the original name of ABC TV, redirects here. For other uses, see ABC1 (disambiguation). ABC TV (first era) 1956–1960 On the night when ABN-2 Sydney began transmission, this was the first logo seen on-screen. 1960–1965 1963–1974, 1996–2000 In the early years, ABC TV had been using Lissajous curves with its initials inside it as fillers in-between programmes. A staff competition was conducted on 1 July 1963 to create a new logo for use on television, stationery, publications, microphone badges and ABC vehicles. In 1996, ABC began using idents which feature a modified version of the 1963 logo design being drawn in the air by various people; these idents feature the slogan, it's your abc. 1974–2002 On 19 October 1974, the channel's logo was modified from a thin line to a thick line and began to use the familiar crossover design (which is also known as the "over and under" design). This logo was used during the start of colour test transmissions. 2001 On 1 January 2001, with the introduction of digital TV in Australia, the logo was modified again, but this time rendering it in a 3D silver color and losing its crossover design. 2002–2005 In January 2002, the 2001 logo changed back to the crossover design, however it still kept the 3D silver texture. The channel's idents are based upon the previous on-air look, with a silver ring morphing into the logo, but set in elemental backgrounds (fire, ice, and leaves). 2005–2008 On 19 December 2005, the channel's idents were revamped featuring a slightly modified ABC logo transforming into a screen. The slogan used with this logo was "There's more to Tele''vision''". ABC1 2008–2011 On 8 February 2008, the channel was renamed ABC1 with its logo (adopting a blue colour theme) updated concurrently with ABC2 (in a yellow theme). In addition to this, the slogan was rebadged to It begins with 1. After concerns in some sections of the media that the 43-year-old Lissajous curve logo was to disappear completely, ABC management reaffirmed that it would remain in use by the corporation. 2011–2014 On 6 February 2011, 3 months before ABC2's rebrand, the channel was rebranded with new idents and a new on-air logo, with a new slogan "Think Entertainment". The aim of the rebrand was to communicate that ABC1 isn't only a source of news and current affairs, but also a channel for entertainment. ABC TV (second era) 2014–2019 On 20 July 2014, ABC1 rebranded back to ABC TV with a refreshed on-air presentation. The logo also changed back to the 1974 Lissajous curve (see above), with slight gradient areas around the overlap junctures, to simulate a shadow, and the change was accompanied with a new slogan: #ourABC. The slogan then changed again on 31 December 2017 to Yours, as the ABC was undergoing a broadcaster-wide rebrand. 2019–present The original 1974 logo was reinstated in February 2019 with a new on-air design package that incorporated the ABC's new internal font ABC Sans. The current idents feature a picture-in-picture theme which pays homage to the 1988 idents; the 3-note leitmotif is also used prominently once again in the current idents. Category:Television channels in Australia Category:ABC (Australia) Category:1956 Category:1965 Category:2008 Category:2014 Category:Australia Category:Sydney, New South Wales Category:Melbourne, Victoria Category:Canberra, Australian Capital Territory Category:Brisbane, Queensland Category:Flagship television channels Category:Adelaide, South Australia Category:Perth, Western Australia Category:Darwin, Northern Territory Category:New South Wales Category:Victoria Category:Queensland Category:Gold Coast, Queensland Category:Tasmania Category:Hobart, Tasmania Category:ABC TV Category:Television stations broadcasting on channel 2 Category:Commercial-free television networks